Christmas songs redone by CHiPpies
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This is a whole bunch of parodies of some of the Christmas songs you might hear around Christmas time. You won't hear these version on the radio though, unless of course they are popular and someone sings them. LOL Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW.
1. We Wish You A Merry CHiPsmas

**This is "We Wish You A Merry CHiPsmas" parody of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" This is sang by Barry Baricza, Jon Baker, Jeb Turner, and Frank Poncherello (Ponch)**

We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
And a CHiPs filled New Year

Good tickets we bring  
To you and your kids. For speeding on the freeway  
And causing great fear.  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
And a CHiPs filled New Year

Now stop with all your speeding  
Now stop with all your speeding  
Now stop with all your speeding  
You just hit a deer

We don't like what you have done  
We don't like what you have done  
We don't like what you have done  
So get over here

Now stop with all your speeding  
Now stop with all your speeding  
Now stop with all your speeding  
You just hit a deer

Good tickets we bring  
To you and your kids  
Good tickets on CHiPsmas  
And a CHiPs filled New Year

We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
And a CHiPs filled New Year

We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
And a CHiPs filled New Year

We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
We wish you a Merry CHiPsmas  
And a CHiPs filled New Year

 **Authors note: That is the end of that. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. The Twelve Days Of Christmas

**Ok, so here is how this song works. It is the Twelve days of Christmas. Sang by multiple people, so by each day I will tell you which person is singing. This is just the first 12 episodes of CHiPs that I am using in this. So the first day is the first episode the second day is the second episode, and so on. Enjoy.**

 **Getraer:** On the first day of Christmas  
Poncherello gave to me:  
A whole day being mad at me.

 **Ponch:** On the second day of Christmas  
Jon gave to me:  
Two ding dongs and  
A whole day being mad at me.

 **Jon:** On the third day of Christmas  
Ponch gave to me:  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs and  
A whole day being mad at me.

 **Rosie Grier:** On the fourth day of Christmas  
Some cops gave to me:  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Mr. Singleton:** On the fifth day of Christmas  
Ponch gave to me:  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Jon:** On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Ponch showed to me:  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Ponch:** On the seventh day of Christmas,  
The onion truck gave to me:  
Seven yellow onions  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me

 **Ponch:** On the eighth day of Christmas,  
Some ladies gave to me:  
Eight bad break ups  
Seven yellow onions  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Jon:** On the ninth day of Christmas,  
A gate gave to me:  
Nine broken fingers  
Eight bad break ups  
Seven yellow onions  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Ponch:** On the tenth day of Christmas,  
I gave to gave to me:  
Ten sun tan lotions  
Nine broken fingers  
Eight bad break ups  
Seven yellow onions  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **The Bad guy in "Name Your Price":** On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
Some ladies gave to me:  
Eleven stolen cars  
Ten sun tan lotions  
Nine broken fingers  
Eight bad break ups  
Seven yellow onions  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Ponch:** On the Twelfth day of Christmas,  
Getraer gave to me:  
Twelve days at a weigh station  
Eleven stolen cars  
Ten sun tan lotions  
Nine broken fingers  
Eight bad break ups  
Seven yellow onions  
Six out fits to try on  
A Five hour long speech  
Four speeding tickets  
Three weird dog noises  
Two ding dongs  
And a whole day being mad at me.

 **Author Note: So just a little bit of explaining for whoever didn't understand some of this.**

 **1.** **"A whole day being mad at me" In the first episode Ponch and Getraer didn't get along with each other at all.**

 **2.** **"Two ding dongs" In the episode "Undertow" Ponch is in the hospital and Jon brings him ding dongs.**

 **3.** **"Three weird dog noises" In the episode "Dog Gone" Jon has a dog with him that they found on the freeway. At one time in the episode, Ponch was pretending to bark like a dog. LOL**

 **4.** **The fourth one was "Four speeding tickets" Well actually there was only one speeding ticket, and Jon and Ponch gave it to Rosie Grier. He was a guest star on the show, and I don't remember if he had a different name or not.**

 **5.** **"A five hour long speech." In the episode "Career Day" Ponch is asked to give a speech at his old high school. When he does give the speech people started getting bored after a while and it felt like five hours for them.**

 **6.** **"Six outfits to try on" in the episode "Baby Food" Ponch is trying to meet a girl, and he has no idea what to wear. He tries on lots of different outfits and Jon is there to see each one. Jon doesn't understand why Ponch couldn't have just met her in what he was wearing originally.**

 **7.** **"Yellow onions" in the episode "Taking its toll" there was this truck that was full of onions. There was an accident and all the onions spilled out of the truck onto the ground of which was making all the officers there cry. Ponch was standing behind the truck and trying to help the driver get out of the mess, and the trucks tires threw a bunch of onions at Ponch as it tried to move.**

 **8.** **"Eight bad break ups" In "The Green Thumb Burglar" Ponch is really in love with this girl named Georgia, she ends up breaking up with him because she got engaged to a Sergeant from the station. I used eight bad break ups, but it was only one just so you know.**

 **9.** **"Nine broken fingers." Jon breaks his fingers while on a pursuit he smashed them on an open gate. It wasn't nine fingers that were injured, but it was the ninth day of Christmas.**

 **10.** **"Ten Sun tan Lotions" in the episode "Highway Robbery" Ponch is obsessed with this certain kind of sun tan lotion called "E-Z On" because he liked the model for that type of sun tan lotion. He is using at all the time throughout the episode.**

 **11.** **"Eleven stolen cars" is from the episode "Name Your Price" There were these ladies stealing Rolls Royce cars.**

 **12.** **"Twelve days at a weigh station" is from "Aweigh We Go" Jon and Ponch have to work at the weigh station. Ponch and Jon are not very happy, but you can tell from Ponch's facial expressions and the sound of his voice he is way more upset about it than Jon was. Ponch looked like he was gonna cry.**


	3. Nuttin 4 Christmas

**Ok, so this is the song, "Nuttin for Christmas" Some of the words are changed, but some of them are the same. I did my best with this one. It is "Nuttin 4 Christmas" by Joe Getraer**

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
The Lieutenant and Captain are mad  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

I smashed a book on Poncherello's head  
Somebody snitched on me  
I put a spider in Poncherello's bed  
Somebody snitched on me

I pushed Ponch away when he wanted a hug  
I made Ponch eat a bug  
stole Ponch's favorite coffee mug  
Somebody snitched on me, oh

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
The Lieutenant and Captain are mad  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

I put a toad in Poncherello's hair  
Somebody snitched on me  
I kicked Ponch out of my chair  
Somebody snitched on me

I ate all of Franks eggplants  
Yelled at him and did a dance  
Filled his favorite bowl with fire ants  
Somebody snitched on me

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
The Lieutenant and Captain are mad  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

So you better be good, no matter what you do  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas


	4. Oh CHP

Ok, this is "Oh CHP" by all the CHP officers. A remake of "Oh Christmas tree." Enjoy

Oh CHP, Oh CHP!  
Oh how we love you CHP  
Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
Oh how we love you CHP.

It always feels like summer's here,  
But that's ok 'cause we've got AC here.  
Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
Oh how we love you CHP!

Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
We really love you CHP!  
Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
We really love you CHP!

For every year this CHP,  
Brings to us such joy and memories.  
Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
We really love you CHP!

Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
Oh how we love you CHP!  
The Sergeant we all know and love  
I think he was a gift up from above

The Captain is pretty great  
The Lieutenant here we really hate  
Just kidding he is really neat.

Oh CHP, Oh CHP,  
Oh how we love you CHP

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this. I really liked this one too. This is all the songs for now. I will be excepting requests for songs until New Years day. So if you have one you really wanna see let me know, and I will see about using it. If it is not up there I apologize I probably have a good reason for it. Enjoy, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
